Metal Alice (Megaforce)
:For her similarly-named counterpart in Goseiger, see Metal Alice of the Agent. Metal Alice is a powerful robot created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory. She comes to battle the Mega Rangers. History Metal Alice was created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory. She is very loyal to Vrak. When she creates Rotox, she attacks it, but loses her leg. Vrak is impressed of Rotox's power. Metal Alice uses her tablet to repair her leg and sends Rotox out for battle. When Rotox is defeated, Metal Alice makes adjustments to him by reviewing the battle data. Rotox is repaired and has become Rotox DX. He is sent out to battle. Metal Alice comes along to introduce his new form. When Rotox deflects the Megaforce Blaster's blast, Metal Alice is impressed and continues to have him fight. When Robo Knight arrives, Metal Alice tries to persuade him to join them robots in conquering Earth. The ranges think this is absurd and Alice continues saying the Robots are the future. She and Rotox leaves, questioning Robo Knight what side he should be on. Alice and Rotox arrive at their ideal place for a human prison. The Ultra Mode rangers arrive to fight Rotox. The rangers are defeated. Robo Knight arrives with his decision. He chooses to not side with Metal Alice and will fight to protect Earth and its humans, and proceeds to attack Rotox. RK and the rangers combine Dynamics and defeat Rotox. Metal Alice escapes, mad of what RK choose. When Vrak wanted work done, he sends Metal Alice to attack the rangers with her newest creation, Robot 1-C-0. However he malfunctions and Alice escapes mad of the results. Later, when the rangers find out about the sensor on Rico and try to destroy it, Metal Alice appears and reveals that Rico malfunctioning was a set up, in order to learn about the power of friendship. Alice activates her override system, changing Rico into a destructive robot. However Emma and the rangers were able to counter this transformation. Metal Alice becomes enraged and enlarges Rico. After Emma's plan to save Rico is successful, Metal Alice angrily escapes the scene. Vrak then sent Metal Alice to de-rail a train, causing both fear and destruction for the humans. This plan not only failed, though lead to Metal Alice being destroyed by the Rangers, and Robo Knight, with their zords, after she enlarged herself with the Zombolts. Though destroyed, Vrak rebuilt her, claiming that he still needed her for future schemes. When Admiral Malkor was destroyed along with the Warstar Ship, in which Vrak was on board, Metal Alice goes to the wreckage site and finds Vrak. She starts to rebuild him as a cyborg. Just then a Messenger arrives to herald the arrival of Prince Vekar and the Armada. Metal Alice agrees and continues her work to prepare for coming invasion. Metal Alice faces the rangers and presents the cyborg form of Vrak. Before the Armada arrived, Vrak and the Messenger had Metal Alice self-destruct on the Rangers. However she failed, so the Messenger takes over and attacks the Rangers. When the Messenger was defeated, the alien Armada arrived. Vrak appraoches Metal Alice and mercilessly kills her, but not before telling her that she served him well. Personality Like Vrak, Metal Alice is portrayed as cold, ruthless and manipulative. She is deeply loyal to Vrak to the point that she saved Vrak and rebuilt him into a cyborg. She even went as far as getting rid of Vrak's emotions while turning him into a cyborg, making him more cold-blooded. Metal Alice believes that humans should be enslaved and that robots should rule over the organic life. She is also determined to get Robo Knight in her side. Notes *Unlike her sentai counterpart who was created by Robogog, Metal Alice was created by Vrak. *She seems to be more cold-blooded than her sentai counterpart as she never developed human emotions. See Also Category:Female PR Villains Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Robots (Megaforce)